The Guardians
by GhostRider1132
Summary: Recent events concerning tensions between the Avengers and Thanos, four of the six infinity stones return to earth to be linked with guardians. Creating an inseparable bond between guardian and stone. The Avengers and guardians of the galaxy band together to find these stones before they fall into the wrong hands. Will the team be able to control this power?
1. Layout

Formating

All rights reserved to MARVEL, ABC, and Disney for the characters and settings.

These stones have a mind of their own, each on their own path of purpose. Remember!

Red Stone = Reality- (Melinda May)

Yellow Stone = Mind-(Vision)

Blue Stone = Space-(Phil Coulson)

Green Stone = Time-(Doctor Strange)

Purple Stone = Power-(Robbie Reyes)

Orange Stone = Soul-(Daisy Johnson)

Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Vision, Black Panther

GOTG: Peter, Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax

Picking up on a floating chunk of rock being Thanos' throne. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers, and Doctor Strange came together in a great time of need to save the earth from thanos's wrath. In the end they were victorious in stopping him, but lost focus after the gauntlet of infinity stones shattered. The stone of time returned to the necklace around Strange's neck, and the stone of mind returned to vision.

Tony looked around checking if everyone was there. "Everyone copy?" Everyone called in on com's.

"Tony, use your eyes. Were all here." Steve pushed himself off the ground and brushed off. Everyone came around full circle to thanos's body.

The large company realized something. Peter started frantically looking around. "Where are the stones?" Vision scanned around.

"I can feel the connection weakening, they are not here."

Strange looked towards earth. "There, they were pulled into the earths gravitational pull."

"Jarvis. Scan for the energy spikes each stone gives off." The inside of his helmet lit up. 'Sir appears each four stones have a select trajectory, but its main focus is L.A. California.' Tony looked at everyone. "Pack your bathing suits looks like were going to California."

Cap was serious to tony's joke. "Tony this is serious. We need to find those stones before they bond to anyone or cause the major damage we were trying to avoid. Avengers! Our work isn't done here, lets get these stones far away from earth."

Peter gathered his team. "Come on guys, lets get these things somewhere safe and out of our hair."

The guardians and strange went in the Milano while the Avengers obviously took the Avenget. Leaving the rocky platform they flew to Stark's estate.


	2. Soul stone

Chapter 1: Soul stone

Daisy Johnson also known as the vigilante Quake. After SHIELD straightened out daisy's innocents that it was an LMD that shot general Talbot not her she returned to picking off the last of the watchdogs. Coulson tried to convince her to stay there but she needed to finish what she started.

She had found one of the last look outs in LA and watched their movement. The building was large and so were the number of people, and she really would have asked for robbies help on this one. But he told everyone at SHIELD and her, explicitly, how this was his only night to sleep in two months so if anyone woke him up they better run like hell. So she left that idea, and she didn't want the others getting hurt on something SHE needs to finish. So she waited patiently across the road in her van for the right moment to squeeze in.

Daisy sat for what felt like hours before she managed to get inside, and found her way into the loading bay. They were unloading boxes of weapons from a semi truck when she miss calculated her position and one of the guards spotted her. They came from all sides yelling 'INHUMAN' and aimed their automatic guns.

A bright orange flash sparked the sky as something fell right in her direction. She raised her arms to block her face as it latched itself to her gauntlet, fusing. A force field drew up around her as the bullets fly, and not one made its mark.

Daisy felt the bee's under her skin only a hundred times worse, and her nerves were on fire. She brought her arms down to see the bullets had gone through her and killed the other watchdogs. Looking at the golden metal glove that now resides on her right arm, she became easily terrified with her emotion heightened. Daisy tried taking it off but nothing worked. She ran to her van and wrapped her arm in a towel to hide its powerful orange glow in the night.

She had to remember may's training, breath, and calm the mind. Looking back at it reminded her of something coulson talked about recently. She pulled out her laptop and started going through the files. The infinity stones.

She remembered coulson talking about the avengers going up against some power mad alien calling himself Thanos. But the stone on her arm wasn't listed in the file of stones. Daisy had to get help, and the only closest person was robbie. Man was she asking for it tonight.


	3. Power stone

Chapter 2: Power stone

Robbie had returned from hiding the book in two months time. When he got back, SHIELD forced him to sign the Sakovia Accords and made a deal. For him to stay away from any and all SHIELD business and they would stay out of the Ghost Riders way.

He was fast asleep on this one night. The Rider knows his limitations and needs so once every two months the rider lets robbie sleep a whole night. He had taken the time to help gabe understand the terms and reasoning of his deal with the devil. All was quiet until a knock shook the halls. He sharply let out a sigh pulling his weary eyes to the clock on his nightstand. It read two twenty-one and tried to ignore it, but the person was persistent then finally gave up. As he started to fall back asleep his phone started to ring. Robbie growled reaching his hand over to the nightstand. Its caller I.D. was Daisy Johnson. He squinted at the bright screen feeling really pissed. How did she get his number?

" _Johnson, I swear you better have the damn best explanation for waking me up on my one night off._ " He could hear her heavy breath. " _Daisy?_ "

"Listen, we need to talk now. Its important." She hung up.

He slipped out of bed holding his head. What did she get herself into now? He pulled on some shorts heading for the door. When he opened it daisy was standing there with a towel wrapped around her wrist. " _What are you doing here daisy?_ "

"We need to talk inside." She made her way in and turned around when the door closed. She realized he was just wearing shorts, and everything else was bare skin.(What? It was warm that night.) That was the first time she has ever seen him so. . exposed, but she could see his toned muscles. He stood there glaring at her with arms folded over his chest. She blushed a little. "Um... can you?" She gestured to him and his room.

" _Sorry I wasn't expecting someone to come at two fucking twenty in the fucking morning on my only night off for the next two months._ " He glared as he went to his room to change into jeans and hoodie.

Daisy could tell how tired he was. She hasn't seen much of him since he came back, but that was part of the deal. He came back out fully dressed the way she always saw him. "Sorry this is really important."

She pulled off the towel exposing the orange glow to the dark room. The rider inside robbie could sense the power radiating off her. _"What the hell is that?"_

"We were notified that the battle with the avengers and Thanos was successful, but they lost the stones. They fell to earth and now one of them is stuck on my arm." She started freaking out again causing the house to shake until robbies warm hands braced her shoulders.

" _Daisy focus, you need to calm down and breath. You said something about there being six of these things right?"_ Daisy took deep breaths nodding. _"Which one is it then?"_ She only shrugged nervously then both realized he was still bracing her. He pulled away shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know, there is no file on this one. All we know from these things are from connections off planet."

The riders voice echoed in robbies head. Daisy saw his eyes shoot to her hand. _"He say's its called the soul stone, and that it links all of the others together to the user. All he knows is that it is the normal enhance everything, but then again even he doesn't know everything."_ He shuffled to gabe's room making sure he was still asleep and returned to daisy. _"I hate to say this daisy, but we should go to coulson about this. That thing could draw a lot of attention, and we don't know if Thanos or the Avengers are tracking it or not."_

"But what about your agreement with SHIELD? To stay away." He reached for his keys on the table and pulled his signature black jacket on.

 _"Daisy. If these stones are falling to earth they could land into dangerous hands, and something tells me you might need help."_ He gets his shoes on and guides her out the door. She reached his car waiting for him to unlock it when another blinding light flashed in the sky catching sight of a purple blur hit robbie square in his chest. He took steps back from impact and roared out feeling all of the energy flood his body.

"Robbie!" She tried getting closer to him, but saw cracks forming in his skin. It was different from the normal red cracks followed by his skin burning away, It was a purple glow. He was fighting the tsunami of power, but this wasn't something you could tame so easily, not this time.

 _"Daisy, I cant hold it back!"_ He clenched his teeth and held his head tightly as images of horrible uses of the stone flashed in his mind. Killing. Pain. . . Power. Finally he caved in under the pressure and it forced him to turn into the rider to handle the energy. His voice was mixed with the rider shocking daisy, the stone let the rider speak. ** _"Duele Demasiado!"_** Daisy watched in horror as he screamed in pain when fire fully engulfed his body burning away the skin. Knowing what stone just bonded to him daisy could say, "Hell just flooded over." She pulled out her phone and called Phil.

"Daisy?"

"No time, remember avengers dropping infinity stones to earth? Yeah, one attached to me and robbie just got hit with the power stone."

"I'm calling for back-up, stay out of his way and make sure no one gets hurt." Daisy's attention resumed to the burning man noticing the MAJOR upgrades.

His jacket connected to leather pants like a racers suit, his size and stature grew only a little but enough to be shy of Mack's size. His skull had narrow and sharp edges, new serrated teeth, and light purple crystals following the skulls structure. Armored boots reaching his knees lined with crystals as well, but at the end of the boot sharp pieces looked like bone toes. His fingers were like that too, long, sharp, and narrow. He slowly looked up from the ground with a long growl until his eyes met with hers.

He reached out quickly with the intentions of needing help, but daisy received mixed messages and threw up her hand sending him flying back and threw the neighbors garage wall. Normally that would have only annoyed him, but the stone fueled his anger clouding his judgment so he felt nothing but the maddening pleasure of rage and hate. He pulled himself from the rubble and lunged in daisy's direction sending them into the street with him on top of her. _**"MORIR!"**_

She right hooked him in the jaw breaking it out of place and slipped out from under him as he was distracted. She watched as he fixed it and pieces healed, and used her powers to send a car barreling towards him. Instead of him just stopping it or getting out of its way, he released a hot beam of hellfire melting it in half before it reached him. She noticed the more pissed off he got the more he changed, and now steel horns were growing from his skull.

"Robbie you need to control yourself!" She raised her hand preparing. "Don't let that rock control you. You control it not the other way around!"

He lunged again but daisy quaked him, sending him tumbling next to his car. "Look at yourself robbie, would gabe wan to see you like this?" As he rose from the ground he caught something in his eyesight. His reflection on the black paint of his charger. It hit him hard seeing how monstrous he looked, and remembered how hard gabe took it seeing the rider the first time.

Daisy saw him freeze staring into the sight and slowly eased closer. He pulled himself off the ground still starring endlessly into the reflection. _**"Daisy. . What is this?"**_

Before she could answer and enormous green man, another in a mech suit, and one in a red, white, and blue suit landed. "Stark?" Hulk went straight for robbie who was too transfixed on his reflection to see him coming. "Leave him alone!" Someone from behind in a long red trench coat held her back.

"Mam, we need you to stay-" He stopped seeing her arm glowing orange.

"Stop your friend before he bothers him!" It was too late as hulk grabbed robbie by the throat and slammed him hard into the ground. Even tony yelled to stop but hulk never listens.

Robbie roared releasing fire to burn hulks hand releasing him. ** _"You burn?"_**

Daisy's hope drops. "Oh shit."

Robbie stands over hulk who is nursing his burned hand trying to heal. ** _"Guilty!"_** Robbie jumped on his back to put him in a head lock as hulk stumbled trying to get him off.

"GET FIRE MAN OFF!" Hulk spoke loudly and finally found robbies hand pulling and threw him off. He went flying back into his car crushing the side. He peeled himself out of the dent unphased until he looked back to his car. He roared so loud it shook the sky sending a chill down everyone's back.

Iron man looked at Cap. "Is it just me or does he remind me of a certain someone?" Robbie rolled his shoulder and pulled a chain from his battered car and set it on fire.

Cap instantly remembered. "Yep, too familiar." He used his shield to block the chains from reaching hulk caching robbies attention. Hulk picked up the battered car and daisy saw he just made the biggest mistake. He sent it down crushing robbie under the overturned car. The metal started to glow yellow hot and robbie broke through lunging at hulk, cutting him deep across the chest with his claws.

Tony became shocked. "That's impossible." The only thing that could cut hulk should be adimantium. They needed to stop the fight before civilians get hurt.

Cap was especially concerned for the house close to them. (Robbies house) "We need to stop this now!" Hulk grabbed robbie with both hands pinning his arms to his sides. When he tried wiggling out a better idea hit. His mouth opened unnaturally wide and he bit down hard on hulks wrist. He dropped robbie to hold the burning wound.

A strange voice pulled everyone's attention. "Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Gabe had came out of the house and right in the line of fire of hulks rage.

Hulk threw a punch in gabes direction causing everyone to scream, "NO!"

Robbie moved fast enough to get between the two and stopped his fist before impact. Robbie has holding back hulks fist and his fire turned wild. **_"No one hurts gabe!"_** He took breaths getting deeper and deeper until he released a continuous beam of hellfire at hulk's face. He took steps forward as it pushed him back from sheer force. Daisy had seen enough breaking the mans grip on her arm and ran to gabe.

"You need to stop robbie before he loses himself."

Gabe understood and knew how to get to his brother. "Robbie, robbie stop and look at me!" He let up on the beam breathing heavily as lava dripped from the corner of his jaw. He scanned growling at the others as hulk fell concussions. "Robbie look at me." Robbie sharply glared at gabe but kept returning an eye to the other three. "Come back, don't let them turn you into what you've worked so hard not to be."

Steve dropped his shield and raised his hands showing he was unarmed. "Is it robbie?" He received a growl from the feeble but vicious looking demon. "We are here to help. That stone in your chest, its dangerous and we want to help get it off."

 _ **"Then why did you attack me? Why did you attack him?"**_ His voice was accusing and dark.

Tony stepped out of his suit following cap. "Listen Ghost Rider-" That definitely caught his attention making his fire burn bright. "That was our fault for jumping to conclusion, so can you power down so we can talk it out like men?"

Robbie looked down to his crystallized hands. He tried really hard to turn normal, but the stone was feeding him too much power. **_"No."_** He turned to daisy, and even though his expression couldn't be seen she could feel the panic. _**"It wont let me."**_

Daisy came over and carefully placed her hand without the stone to comfort him. Steve came over and held out his hand for robbie to shake. "Its okey son, we know someone who might be able to help." Robbie didn't bother to return the gesture and daisy got tony's attention.

"I know where two of the other stones are. Two agents at SHIELD." Everyone watched as robbie flipped over what remained of his car. He placed his hands on the hood and fire encased it making it fix itself.

Tony smirked catching the model of car. "Damn kid, Is this ride yours?" All he got was a nod as robbie made sure everything was fixed. "Thought it would be a motorcycle."

 _ **"Why is that?"**_ He crossed his arms leaning against the charger. Cap walked up putting the shield on his back.

"Because that johnny had last time I saw him. He's another ghost rider." Robbie was shocked and daisy picked up.

"So its true? There is another?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah. I think he was older and you are far more open-minded. But right not we need to focus on this." Tony pointed to the stone in robbies chest.

 _ **"Alright."**_ He left everyone and went to gabe who was still at the front door. "I will be back soon. If you need anything call daisy." As robbie turned to leave gabe grabbed robbies arm.

"Promise me when this is over you will come back. I don't want to lose you for that long again." Robbie just nodded.

 _ **"Lo prometo."**_ He went back to the group letting daisy ride with him in the car as the others raced back to their jet not far away.


	4. Reality and Space

Coulson was at the hanger in the SHIELD base in LA going through supply restock when a flash of blue startled everyone. Coulson shot his sight to the incoming stone as it latched itself to his forearm forming a brace. Another flash of red streaked through the building.

Coulsons mind was fuzzy for a good minute before he was able to think clearly. He slowly looked down to see the space gem. "Not you again." Bad memories of loki using the stone to invade new york and being stabbed through the heart with it. Its like he was a magnet to this kind of shit!

Nothing seemed to be happening to him, and he wasn't disintegrating. That's when he remembered the avengers calling in to warn SHIELD of the incoming danger for them to be ready. 'They must have succeeded in separating Thanos and those stones.' Agents ran to his side making sure he was okey.

"Sir, what just happened?" One of the younger and newer recruits asked seeing the stone on coulsons fake arm.

"A situation we need to handle with care, now we need to find the other stone." He lead then throughout the building looking for the stone.

May was asleep in her room when that very bright red flashed awakening her, but only before something plunged her mind into darkness and she couldn't breath.

It felt like things were pulling on her from every direction. Her heart was beating out of control and her mind was racing a mile a second. She needed to stop it. She needed to stop. May used her training and calmed her mind and breath. Going into a trace like posture and letting it all flow out.

Finally her vision returned to her room and she relaxed looking to her wrist. The Reality stone had made a silver bracelet. She had never seen this thing before and just as she started thinking coulson barged in.

"May, are you okey?" Out of true concern he asked.

Melinda got out of the bed and showed him the bracelet after seeing the blue one on his arm. "I guess you got one too. Coulson, what is this thing?"

After letting her get dressed they headed to his office. "Their called the infinity stones and they hold the raw power of the universe. This one-" He pointed to the one on his arm. "- is the same one loki used to invade our world and kill me." He swiped his desk and set out a new version of the box. Holograms of files levitated as coulson motioned searching for something. "The one on your wrist is the reality stone. Jane Foster was the last of us to have contact with it and not like you think. That stone has the ability to warp reality at will."

May froze looking to her arm. She was carrying a weapon that would wipe all existence with a simple command. It scared her. "How can we get these off, because I don't know about you but we don't need this kind of attention."

Coulson could understand. Having to carry the very thing that killed him it was almost to much. "We need to keep clear heads and try not to panic the results could be disastrous."

Just then a call goes over the line and Daisy's picture shows. "Daisy?"

She sounded shaken and afraid. "No time, remember avengers dropping infinity stones to earth? Yeah, one attached to me and robbie just got hit with the power stone."

Coulson paused thinking of his appearance and looks to may seriously."I'm calling for back-up, stay out of his way and make sure no one gets hurt." The gruesome scream was heard over the speaker before she hung up.

May shakes coulson out of a frantic pause. "Coulson, keep your head in the game remember?"

He just nodded racing to his desk. "Right." His lightning fast fingers dialed someone on the board.

It rang only once before his voice concerned may. "Coulson? I'm all for reunions but-"

He cut tony off resuming his stoic personality. "Tony, we have the location of the four stones your missing. You have little time, but one of my agents has found herself in the way of a supercharged enhanced person. You need to get there and stop him from hurting her. The other two are here but its not safe enough here."

There was whispers before he returned. "I have a getaway not far from your base. Once we calm everything down we will head that way as well. Tony out." He ended the call leaving it to the two in the now too silent room.

May couldn't help but imagine what the stone could do. Who it could bring back. But she knew better noticing her moment of weakness. "Lets get ready to go, i'm pretty sure flying there we can get there faster."

Coulson agreed and he appointed jemma in charge as they left.


	5. Journey

If you asked him, this would be the least expected thing to happen on his time off. But in the early morning, driving, there is no better cure for the energy pulsing through him. They have been on the road for a good four hours now and daisy was passed out in the passenger side.

He has yet to turn back to normal, and it was starting to get annoying. He came back to the real world when daisy sat up in the seat and tried stretching. "Morning racer."

All she gets in return is a grunt. **_"We are almost there."_**

Shaking her head in her disappointment she looked outside. It was beautiful. There were driving through a redwood forest and the morning sun was breaching through the trees. The dew evaporating left behind a mist hovering over the fores floor and only made the rays of sun more profound. "It looks beautiful here. No tall buildings or suburbs, just endless trees and road." She looked over to see the rider subtly look around. "Can you pull over for a second, I need to stretch my legs."

An irritated grumble came from robbie but he ended up doing to in the anyway. So when they came to a stop she got out and noticed robbie staying where he was seated. "Robbie, come on. I know you have the power stone, but I also know how much you hate to sit still for too long. Lets go for a walk before we get to work on this whole issue."

The thought seemed to roll around in that skull of his before he reluctantly stepped out. It kind of felt weird with his new height to daisy. _ **"You sure I wont start a forest fire?"**_ He leaned on the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. He seemed surprised she would do that seeing that the night before he tried killing her. "Stop wallowing in your self pity and lets go for a walk, you need it." She tugged and he became pliant.

Only to pull away soon after he continued to follow her deeper into the woods. He seemed cautions not to touch anything it was kind of cute to watch. **_"Sorry if I seem. . .withdrawn. Its gotten louder up here."_** He pointed a sharp claw to his head.

"Truth be told robbie, you look more badass than before." They came to a stop in a spacious clearing and she sat on a rock. "Actually hang on a second." She took out her phone and took a picture. "There you go."

He came closer to see the thing the stone had made him into. Hard to say, but he did feel chills run down his spine. It wasn't until he looked away that he realized daisy was starring. _**"Um. .you okey?"**_

The sunlight had made the dark crystals light up, it looked beautiful in its own way. Her face heated up when she realized robbie was asking if she was okey. "Sorry, just remembered I have a shit load of paperwork to do after all this." _Nice._ "So, you've been busy recently. Not a word after we patched you up and sent you on your way. Only more reports of the Ghost Rider activity." She patted the space next to her but he stayed standing.

 ** _"I had to restore the peace, things had gotten out of hand while I was gone. I had my own work to do. As did you."_** He shifted his weight and looked up to the orange sky. _ **"I know where you went daisy. And all that happened after. And I am only sorry that I wasn't able to be there to help you."**_

She fidgeted on the spot. Traveling into the future and having a power implant ripped from her brain was something to never look back on. "Well, we all have our battle scars. What about you? Got any new ones as well?" He did tense after that but she was just answered with another shrug.

 ** _"Just returned to that war I told you about before. Nothing new."_** A buzzing drew their attention and it was daisy's phone.

"Hey C, hows it going?" She got up and put the phone on speaker,

"Just waiting on you guys. Where are you now?"

 ** _"Close, a good ten minutes. Three if I hurry."_** Robbie answered. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

Daisy heard coulson snort on the end. "Not that badly hot shot. Alright, see you soon."

There was silence before a hot breath was release from robbie, and he started walking back to the car. So, without a word, daisy followed. "But I did get your note before you came back. The one you left in my bunk." He missed a step but quickly recovered, she couldn't stop the laugh. If there was an equivalent of a ghost rider blushing, robbies fire sparked blue.

Too flustered to say anything daisy took the lead. "And thank you for understanding my issue with relationships. But I wouldn't mind something with you." It seemed to be getting to robbie too much because he stopped to stare at her.

 _ **"You, want to be more than friend with me?"**_ Yup, absolutely gobsmacked.

She smiled and carefully weaved her fingers with robbies clawed hand. "Says the guy who left the love letter?"

He physically smacked himself. _**"It was a goodbye letter, and I just wished you good luck."**_

"Right, because I remember Gabe telling me you don't do that for anyone." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of the note before clearing her throat. _"Dear, daisy. I don't know when I will come back so you know the drill. Its all I ask for is gabe to be safe. I also wanted to remind you that you shouldn't let your past loses drag you through the mud. I know what it feels like to lose family and friends. I wish you luck on future missions and to be safe. From one stubborn person to another, don't run in to get yourself killed. If you do I'll bring you back myself to yell at you."_ Robbie was quiet and seemed smaller the entire time she read out the note. Inside his heart swelled at the thought of her saving a picture of the note though. "I think its sweet of you robbie."

He grumbled but kept holding her hand the entire walk to the car. Before they separated to get in he tugged on her arm and she crashed into his chest. A breath away. **_"If I overstep the line you have the right to kick my ass."_** He slowly leaned down and captured her lips.

It was weird but daisy ignored to bare teeth, and a strange warmth flooded her. Of coarse some would say it was because it was attraction, but it felt different. The fire writhing around his head turned to a soft blue.

When they pulled away she smiled up at him playfully. "See, no monster would ever show these kind of things robbie." She hugged him tightly.

He felt calm when she embraced him, and it took a second for the wires to connect. But he carefully hugged her back.

"Alright." She pulled back with that soft smile and wiped away a tear she didn't noticed before. "We should get back before they get worried."

The rider actually laughed a little and daisy nearly freaked out. So there they were again, on their way to the rondevu point. Rejuvenated with new energy. Robbie didn't feel like he was boiling over, if anything. It feels like someone took him off the burner.

...To be continued


End file.
